makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's First Day
Charlotte arrives in Clamburg with her grandmother Charlene. Charlotte immediately thinks that a girl named Vendetta likes her and wants to be best friends, not realizing that she is evil and wants to "destroy" her. Plot summary Charlotte, an optimistic and happy girl from Vermont, arrives at her new school in the town of Clamburg. After meeting the Giant Kitty in the school yard, she enters her new class room; room 4. She meets her teacher, Mr. Milk. After a while, Vendetta enters the room with her giant hamster, Grudge. Charlotte tries to "befriend" with Vendetta, and says she has a "pretty name". She eventually thinks they are best friends. Later at recess, Charlotte annoys Vendetta with singing and her extreme happiness. The next day at show and tell, Charlotte shows her hamster, Buttons, and a rock that Vendetta "gave" her. Vendetta brought a squid-like fiend, which Charlotte immediately thinks is a monkey (because in the original web series, it really looked like a monkey). The fiend takes Charlotte out to the yard, holding her in its tentacles. Vendetta leaves the school to get some clam ice cream. Just when the fiend is about to eat Charlotte, the Giant Kitty comes to her rescue. When Charlotte introduces Buttons to the Giant Kitty, it starts chasing Buttons and accidentally destroys parts of school yard. Vendetta returns to the school and sees that Charlotte is still alive. Charlotte declares that she and Vendetta are "going to be best friends forever and ever," a concept that leaves Vendetta speechless with dread as the episode ends. Fiends *Grudge (first appearance) *Giant Kitty (first appearance) *Red bird fiend (first appearance) *Tentacled fiend Songs *"Swing Set" *"Monkeys" Memorable quotes Differences from the web cartoon version(s) *In New Student, Charlene doesn't appear, in this episode, she does. *In Show and Tell, Marion did her show and tell before Charlotte. In this episode, Marvin does his show and tell before Charlotte. *In webisode 2, Malachi says "Tempt not yon hell cat," in this episode, he says "Tempt not yon fiend cat," presumably so the episode wouldn't be too profane. Also, Charlotte doesn't reply to Malachi in the episode like she did in the web cartoon. *In webisode 2, Vendetta makes a monkey fiend. In this episode, she makes a tentacled fiend. *The first verse of Charlotte's monkey song in this episode was the second verse in webisode 2. Gallery Background Information *The episode is a remake of Web episode 1 and Web episode 2. *The episode premiered on October 4, 2008 on Nicktoons Network. *Vendetta created a black tentacled fiend to destroy Charlotte. *Charlotte's grandmother Charlene was not featured in the web series. *Marvin is showing his banana before Vendetta shows the fiend. In the web series, Marion is showing her glass horse. *The fiend Vendetta brings to class is a huge, black, tentacled thing. In the web series, it is a red monkey. That's probably why Charlotte says he looks like a monkey. *In the end credits, "first" in "Charlotte's First Day" is misspelled as "fisrt". *This is the first episode in the TV series. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Charlene, Marion, Giant Kitty, Buttons, red bird fiend *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Mr. Milk, Marvin, Malachi *Dave Wasson as screaming man, evil mailbox, store clerk, pigeon fiend, fiend from box Category:Television episodes